Where It All Began
by RobinNAmon
Summary: Where it all began. Those woods, those steps, that train. It all began with a simple 'Leave now', but it turned into an adventure of a lifetime. Now, Chihiro is back.
1. On the way back

**Where it all began - ****Written By: RobinNAmon - ****Chapter 1

* * *

**

Chihiro walked along the damp forest with "little houses" in it. She started to run and came to a huge tunnel. The entrance was huge, red, and looked a little old. She saw a small statue in the middle of the tunnel.

She decided to go forward, but without looking back at that statue. _It gives me the creeps. _Chihiro thought. She ventured on to come out into a room with chairs. _These remind me of church chairs. _Chihiro thought.

She walked forward, but then she heard a noise. _Was that... a train? In a place like **this**? _Chihiro thought questionably. She walked out of the huge tunnel to a grassy area.

She walked and came to a set of stones that you could walk on that covered a small river. _I guess.. I walk across these._ Chihiro thought. She walked across the steps and walked until she came to a festival-like area with shops.

She ventured on to find a wooden bridge and a building. She looked up and saw steam coming from a chimney. She walked onto the bridge and heard the noise from earlier again.

_The train! It must be below the bridge! _Chihiro exclaimed in her thoughts. She ran up the side of the bridge to the edge and looked below. She then quickly ran back to see where the train went. Before she could look she caught sight of a figure.

"You! What are you-" The boy said, but stopped mid-sentence.

"Chi-Chihiro!" The boy exclaimed.

"Yes, that's my name, who are you?" Chihiro asked.

"I'm Haku, remember? The river spirit! Remember Yubaba turning your parents into pigs, and remember that you met

Yubaba'ssister Zeneba? Haku said.

"Ha-Ha-Haku!" Chihiro shouted.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Cliffy! Ok, short, but my chapters are always short so get used to it, but hey! I have a LOT of free time to write ****more chapters so don't fret. I'll probably get 2-5+ more chapters done my 12:00 A.M. CST Saturday night!****Anyway, PLEASE review and give me some advice! PLEASE no flames!**

**-Becky**


	2. Getting situated

**Where It All Began - ****Written By: RobinNAmon - ****Chapter 2

* * *

**

"Haku! It's you! I-I-I just can't believe it! After all these years!" Chihiro shouted.

"I know, I can't, just _can't_ believe you're back either!" Haku exclaimed.

The two exchanged glances until Chihiro said,

"I'll be staying here, from now on. Would you come with me to Yubaba's? I'm going to ask for another job."

"Another job! You're staying!" Haku asked.

"Yes, another job. I'm staying, do you not want me to?" Chihiro asked.

"No-No! I want you to stay, I'd love you to stay. I mean, I'd like you to stay!" Haku said, blushing furiously because of saying 'love'.

"Oh, alright, would you come with me then?" Chihiro said, seeing Haku blush but acting like she didn't notice.

"Ok, I'll come, let's go." Haku said.

They went across the bridge and into the Bathhouse. They were met by a lot of people who were excited by the return of 'Sen'.

They went through the elevators and stopped at an elegantly decorated, long hall which led to a door. The two walked over to the door and Chihiro knocked on it.

"You've finally learned how to knock, eh?" The little door-knocker said.

After the door-knocker talked the door opened and Haku and Chihiro were pulled into the long passage-way where another door opened onto the right which led them through a series of doors opening in elegantly decorated and exquisite hallways. After going through these seemingly long hallways they were finally stopped in a room, much like a office, but very elegant and rich.

"What is it now, mortal?" Yubaba asked while signing papers that were then thrown into a basket of more papers.

"I've come for job again, madam." Chihiro stated.

"Well, I guess a job wouldn't hurt be _no_ slacking off, I mean it!" Yubaba exclaimed.

"Yes, thank you ma'am! I'll work very hard!" Chihiro shouted, over-joyed.

"All right all right, calm down. Haku, show this girl where her room is to be." Yubaba commanded Haku.

"All right, ma'am." Haku said whereafter Haku immediately led Chihiro back to the elevator.

"Haku?" Chihiro asked nervously.

"Sen, it's ok now, your room is beside mine so if you need _anything_ just call." Haku said, literally beckoning her to ask him for anyrthing.

"Thank you, Haku. You're truly a friend, but would you call me Chihiro? 'Sen' is too informal for you to call me." Chihiro stated.

"Sure Chihiro, _anything _for _you_." Haku said.

The elevator came to a halt and Haku led Chihiro down a hallway into another hallway and into another until they finally reached a series of doors.

"My room is here," Haku said, pointing to the first room on the very left, "your room is the one right next to it on the right."

"All right, thank you Haku." Chihiro said and left to go in her room while Haku went in his room.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

**End of chapter. I'm not feeling very "writey" right now because some left a towel out in our house in the hallway leading to my ****bedroom. I was running, and slipped on it whereas I slammed my knee into the wall and it hurts real bad. And if I sit down on the ****ground I can't pull my self back up with my legs because it hurts _that_ bad. I'll try to write another chapter tomorrow! It's time to go ****to bed for me as it's almost my curfew and I got to go to bed then! Ja ne!**

**-Becky**


End file.
